


Icy People, Fiery Passion

by Castikale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Crack, Ice Cube Castiel, Ice Cube Dean, Jock Dean, M/M, Smut, This is literally two ice cubes fucking, Top Dean, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castikale/pseuds/Castikale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a smutty crack fic inspired by an English assignment. Shameless ice cube porn, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy People, Fiery Passion

Ice Cube Castiel went down to the bleachers where he had promised his boyfriend they woud meet when Dean's football practice was over. Castiel and Dean had been keeping their relationship a secret for over a year now. Castiel's family would never approve, as they wanted him to marry a nice, churchgoing ice cube. They didn't approve of Dean, seeing as they thought that he was reckless and trying to corrupt their son.

Cas was taken by surprised when his boyfriend sidled up behind him, licking a cool stripe over his icy skin. "Hey, babe," Dean purred, snaking his arms around Cas' cube shaped waist. "Miss me?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

"Very much so," Cas breathed in reply, keening into Dean's touch. He spun himself around to face Dean, pulling their chests flush together. He didn't leave any time for Dean to reply, instead pulling him into a heated kiss that contrasted with their ice cube bodies.

Dean let out a quiet groan of surprise but complied and began to kiss him back hungrily. He quickly dominated the kiss, slowly pushing Castiel down to lay in the grass. He combed his fingers through Castiel's ice cube hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Dean was only spurred on by Cas' moans, his tongue darting out and swiping over the other's lips in a silent plea for entrance.

Castiel parted his lips, a soft gasp escaping as he felt Dean's tongue slip inside. He let out a moan, the sound muffled by Dean's mouth as he cupped the back of Dean's head and pressed impossibly close. Their tongues rolled and rubbed together, eliciting moans from both of the ice cube teens.

Dean rocked his hips into Castiel in a slow and teasing manner, grinding into Cas to earn a reaction from his boyfriend. He pulled away to catch his breath, admiring Cas' kiss swollen lips. "How far do you wanna go, Cas?" he asked breathlessly, pressing open mouthed kisses over Castiel's cube shaped jaw. 

"All the way, Dean," Castiel whispered in response. He was quickly growing hard under Dean's ministrations, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted Dean. He ground back into Dean, breath hitching as he felt Dean's erection through the rough fabric between them. He slipped his hands under Dean's red letter man jacket.

Dean quickly got the hint and pulled back, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it to the side carelessly. His shirt quickly followed suit, and he shot Cas a trademark Winchester grin as he unbuttoned Castiel's shirt with deft fingers.

Cas' hands skimmed over Dean's toned and translucent chest, drinking in every inch of skin that Dean uncovered. He tipped his head to the side and gave Dean a larger expanse of skin to kiss, moaning deeply as Dean's lips brushed over his fluttering pulse point.

Dean slid his hands down to the waistband of Cas' slacks, unbuckling his belt. He sucked on Castiel's sweet spot with a quiet groan, lapping up the water that melted as he marked up Cas' neck. He shucked Castiel's pants off before removing his own, rutting into Cas with a moan. The friction the fabric of their boxers caused was amazing, and only left Dean wanting more.

Castiel brushed his hands down Dean's sides, hooking his fingers in the elastic band of his boxers and tugging them down. He licked his ice cube lips when he saw Dean's hard and frozen cock, moaning quietly at the sight. He shuffled out of his own boxers, hissing softly when the warm air hit his cool erection.

Castiel watched as Dean pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket, looking at Dean fondly when the latter flashed him a grin. Cas moaned quietly as he felt Dean's slick fingers rubbing at the pucker of his hole, trying to coax the ring of muscle so it became pliant. Cas' back arched and he let out a loud moan as one of Dean's fingers slipped inside, pressing against the intrusion. "More," he urged breathily, leaning up to nip at Dean's bottom lip.

"I've got you, baby," Dean promised, kissing Castiel again. He kissed him slower this time, distracting him from the slight pain as he periodically added more fingers. Soon enough he was pumping four digits out of Castiel's hole, moaning softly against his lips. "You think you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Castiel confirmed with an eager nod, fucking back against Dean's fingers instinctively. He sighed quietly at the loss of Dean's fingers, causing Dean to chuckle.

"Relax, Cas. I'll fill you up soon," he promised, patting Cas' flank before slicking up his cock quickly. He lined himself up with Castiel's entrance, moaning deeply as he slowly sunk inside. "Fuck, baby. You're so tight," he grunted, stopping once he bottomed out and waiting for Castiel's say so.

Cas let out a throaty groan as Dean was finally filling him, relishing the burning stretch of it. He pulled Dean down for another kiss, cupping the back of his cool neck with a quiet groan. "Move, please," he whispered needily, kissing Dean with more fervor.

Dean began to thrust long and slow the moment Castiel told him to, returning the kiss. This was different than all the other times they had made love. Most of the time it was fast and sloppy, trying to finish quickly so they wouldn't be caught. This time it was slow and loving, with worshiping touch and whispers of affection.

They kept the pace slow, both of them feeling orgasm approach far too soon. Castiel moaned softly as he felt his stomach begin to coil, teetering on the edge of his orgasm. "Dean, I'm close," he whispered, clinging to Dean as if his life depended on it.

"So am I... Cum for me, baby," he urged, hugging Castiel close to his chest. He thrusted slow and deep, angling his hips to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of Castiel. He could feel his own orgasm coming quickly, but he wanted Castiel to finish first so he could watch Cas fall apart under him.

Cas only lasted a couple moments longer before coming all over his stomach and chest, letting out a quiet cry of Dean's name. Cas clenched around Dean tightly, milking him for his release.

Dean toppled over the edge right afterwards, grunting Castiel's name as he flooded his channel with his seed. He held Cas close as he came down from his orgasm induced high, pulling out and flopping down on the grass beside him. "We should elope," he whispered to Castiel, pressing a sweet and chaste kiss under his ear.

Castiel could only nod in agreement, spent after having sex with Dean. "Okay. I love you, Dean," he breathed out, bringing Dean into a proper kiss.

"I love you too, Cas," Dean murmured, returning the kiss lovingly as he hugged the other ice cube close to his chest. Their plans may be a bit drastic, but Dean was willing to do it for Cas. He would do anything for Cas.


End file.
